Dick's big date
by melmzzz
Summary: Gansey meets someone who he immediately connects with, and this upsets Adam. But when he tries to vent to Blue about Adam's overreaction, he finds she takes Adam's side. Loosely based on the sleigh scene in Frozen where Kristoff questions Anna about her engagement to Hans. One Shot.


"So what made Adam flip his lid?" Blue's voice startled Gansey out of his reverie. He was driving the Pig, which was making an awful put-put-putting sound that was beginning to worry him. He brushed his hand soothingly across the dashboard, silently willing it to fight through to their destination.

"He's just mad that I'm going to meet this guy I met yesterday. He's completely overreacting though. He said I was being irresponsible and didn't know what I was getting into, but I trust Joe completely. I mean, he's perfect for me. We're on the same page about everything and he's so gentle-"

"Whoa, wait. You're going to make this kind of commitment to a guy you just met yesterday?"

"Well yeah, so then he freaked out, and I told him to calm down, and you know how Adam is and how he doesn't like to be told what to do? So then he starts yelling and I'm trying to diffuse the situation because he was causing a scene-"

"Hang on, you expect me to believe you made some amazing connection with a guy you literally just met?" Blue was facing Gansey now, her voice rising with irritation, but he couldn't understand what her problem was.

"Yes, pay attention, Jane. And we didn't 'literally' just meet, we met yesterday."

"You know what I mean, Gansey. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

Gansey rolled his eyes at her; she was overreacting just like Adam had. He didn't respond.

After a moment, Blue's voice broke the awkward silence. "Ok, but what do you really know about this guy?"

He sighed in frustration at the question. "I know enough."

Blue scoffed in a way that was completely overdramatic considering the situation.

"Where did you meet?"

Smoke began to filter out from under the hood, and as Gansey began to slow the Pig down to pull over onto the shoulder, the car coughed twice, and the engine died.

"Damnit." Gansey slammed his hand onto the steering wheel, inadvertently hitting the horn and startling Blue beside him. He got out of the car to check under the hood, more to feel less incompetent than anything, since he already knew whatever was wrong with his car could not be fixed on the side of a road. Luckily, his destination was only a few blocks away. Unluckily, it was nearly all uphill. Blue was half hanging out of the passenger-side window, a look of pure annoyance splayed across her features. He remembered she had asked a question.

"At a gas station." He paused, brow furrowing, before slamming the hood shut. "I'm going to need you to steer, Jane." Her eyebrows perked in disbelief.

"Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with Dick Gansey the Third?" Gansey visibly cringed at the sound of his moniker, eliciting a smile from Blue.

"Unless you want to get out and push?"

"No, no, just this once, I'll let you assert your manhood." Blue crawled across to sit in the driver's seat, her dress hitching up to expose a dangerous amount of smooth, pale thigh. Once she was comfortably nestled on the driver's side, she looked up at Gansey, a question plain on her face.

"Push the gear into neutral. To 'N'."

"I know what to do." Gansey pulled his robin's egg blue polo off over his head, leaving him only in his white undershirt and tan slacks. Sweat was already beginning to bead around his hairline and on the back of his neck. He strolled around to the rear of the Pig and began to push. Luckily the metal wasn't overly hot.

"So a gas station, huh?" Blue's voice was accusing from the front seat.

"Yes."

"You're going to get down and dirty with a random guy you met at a gas station?" Ganseys breaths were beginning to labour, and the Pig was veering towards the shoulder.

"Keep the wheels straight. And he's not just some guy…" Blue adjusted the steering wheel and the Pig was back on track.

"Oh really? What's his last name?"

"From Place Point." He could practically feel her eyes roll.

"Car of choice?"

"Mine."

"Eye colour?"

"Non-murderous."

"Ha. Best-friend's name?"

"Probably Harry." Sweat was now soaking through his undershirt, making the thin white material nearly transparent.

"Foot size?"

"Foot size?" Gansey stopped pushing for a moment to wipe his brow. Why would his foot size matter?

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if he spits when he chews? What if he cracks his knuckles? What if he likes to _eat in cars_?"

Gansey's breath hitched. "He would never. He's a civilized human being."

Blue's head popped out of the window, short hair limp with sweat. "You sure about that? What if he's a psychopath hell-bent on murdering you and stealing your car?" Gansey cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Hey it wouldn't be the first time. You must be in love or something."

"I don't have to be in love with this guy."

"I don't know Gansey, I never thought you'd entrust anyone with this kind of responsibility unless you really, really loved them. I mean you won't even let Ronan touch it."

Finally, the car crested the hill, and their destination was in plain sight. _Joe and Harry's Auto Repair Shop._

"I'm just getting my car fixed, and he comes highly recommended, okay? Now put the car in park."

As they pulled up to the shop, Blue switched the gear into park and hopped out of the car. It was about time he got a professional to take a look at his baby.


End file.
